The present invention relates generally to the field of cargo handling systems for vehicles and more specifically to the field of powered cargo handling systems utilizing a vehicle's trunk lid for support.
In a wide variety of situations, people of ordinary ability are often frustrated in attempting to load excessively heavy or bulky cargo into their vehicle trunks. Conventional devices to assist in cargo handling tend to occupy too much trunk space, to be too complicated to use, and to operate too slowly for wide acceptance by the general public. Consequently, vehicle manufacturers have usually declined to offer such conventional cargo handling devices as original equipment on their products. While manufacturers of vehicle after-market equipment do offer some lifting devices, these after-market devices are traditionally special purpose machines customized for lifting only scooters or wheelchairs for physically challenged individuals.
Opportunities exist, therefore, to provide a compact, easy-to-operate, fast, and general purpose vehicle cargo handling system.